zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Curse of Time Chap9
'Chapter 9: Rescue from Madrinia' The night following Suzuka's embarrassing interrogation of Dronal, the group made its way to the outskirts of the cemetery to rescue princess Roxanne, and arrived right on que as the little ritual was about to begin. "Talk about cutting it close." said Luctiana as they viewed the crowd standing in the cemetery "Looks like its about to start." "We need to get closer." said Suzuka "Arthur, stay here with Cocou. We'll need her to get back to Beautis once we have Roxanne." "Right." Arthur responded in a bored voice "lets do this." said Guiche, and they got nearer to the crowd while leaving Arthur to wait with Cocou Once they got near enough to hear what was going on, they saw that Roxanne was tied to a stone pillar by her wrists, Zeldana, who was conducting the ritual on Roxanne, began to speak. "My followers of Hispania," said Zeldana to the crowd "Three days ago, Lord Omeggadon successfully conceived an heir within this lovely maiden. And a few simple spells were enough to tell us for certain." Cheers of excitement followed this "He actually did that to her?" said Drako, disgusted. Suzuka then remembered the visions she had and wondered if they were actual visions of what Omeggadon had done to Roxanne "Omeggadon apologizes that he can not be here tonight." said Zeldana once the cheers had died down "But he will be delighted once we bring forth his new heir tonight." "What is she talking about?" Guiche asked "Shush." said Luctiana Zeldana began casting her spell "Bley ere werd izatra troga osa ra eda don yr iy plo, Growth!" Once the spell was complete, Roxanne yelled in pain as her abdomen grew to forty times normal size. What the spell did became clear to the four: Nine months of pregnancy had passed right before their eyes. "It's only a matter of time now." said Zeldana "NOW!" Luctiana yelled and Suzuka, Drako, and Guiche sent spells into the crowd and dispersed it "Who are you?" Roxanne asked as Guiche cut her free "Queen Charlotte's rescue team sent to rescue you." said Suzuka "Cutting it close aren't you?" "Our apologies your highness." said Luctiana as she deflected a group of soldiers "Stop right now!" Arthur demanded, apearing out of nowhere and holding his wand to Cocou's head "Nickerton, what are you doing?" Guiche asked "Isn't it obvious?" "You traitor!" said Drako "I'm no traitor. I was never on your side." Arthur proclaimed "Good work Arthur." said Zeldana, reappearing from the shadows "Thank you mother." said Arthur "Mother?!" Suzuka, Guiche, and Drako cried in unison "I should've guessed that there was a mole in the queens ranks as well." said Luctiana "Clearly, elves are not as smart as they make themselves out to be." said Zeldana "Why you." said Suzuka, All of the sudden, a spell came from put of nowhere and hit Arthur in the back of the head, causing him to lose consciousness "How long are you going to stand there?" the Woman who had cast the spell asked "Jeanette! Perfect timing!" said Luctiana as Suzuka retrieved Cocou from underneath Arthur "Come on, lets go." said Jeanette as they started running. The heard Zeldana order the soldiers to chase them as they fled "I have some horses waiting for us." said Jeanette "We can use the void magic later. right now, we need to put as much distance between us and them as possible." "Seconded" said Guiche Once they were on the horses that Jeanette had told them of, they set out into the country-side. By near one o'clock on the morning, they had finally lost them. "An improvised plan if I ever saw one." said Suzuka once they stopped to rest "Who would've thought that Arthur was not only an enemy spy, but the son of the rebel leaders." said Drako "Surprising, I know." said Guiche as they all got off their horses "At least we succeeded in our job." said Luctiana "Your timing was perfect Jeanette." "Thank you." Jeanette responded "And Suzuka." "Yes?" Suzuka asked "You look so much like your mother." Jeanette licked Suzuka's cheek "Soft skin too." "Are you some kind of weirdo?" "Her sensitiveity too." "Are you all right your highness?" Luctiana asked Roxanne, who was clutching her stomach in pain "No." Roxanne responded "The baby's coming!" "What? now?" said Guiche "Can't you, hold it in until we get to the palace?" "Boys, take Cocou and wait behind that rock." said Suzuka as Luctiana and Jeanette lowered Roxanne to the ground "What are you gonna do?" Drako asked "I'm going to help deliver the baby." "This isn't the same as delivering a horse foal!" said Guiche "This is a real, human, thing." "It's called a baby." said Suzuka "And I've delivered a few of those too. Geez, you can be such a child. Now go wait over there with Cocou." Guiche and Drako took Cocou and did as they were told. "How you feeling your highness?" Suzuka asked once Cocou and the boys were gone "I'll be ok." said Roxanne, with a note of pain in her voice as she spoke "But please, call me Roxanne." Within two and a half hours of the beginning of labor, Roxanne gave birth at last. "It's a boy." said Suzuka as the new infant emerged fully "Congratulations." "Thank you." said Roxanne as Suzuka passed the baby to her "You can over here now boys." Jeanette called and the boys and Cocou came into view "Wow. Reminds me a lot of Yuki." said Guiche as Luctiana and Suzuka helped Roxanne to her feet "It's hard to believe this child is Omeggadons." said Drako "It also makes this baby boy, Erlea's half-brother." "Dawn's approaching," said Luctiana as the saw the pink horizon "We need to return to Beautis now." "You guys are, I'm staying here behind enemy lines." said Jeanette, as she got onto a horse "My brothers are still on espionage duty for the queen, and I need to join them. See ya." With that, Jeanette rode off, and was gone. "Everyone grab onto Cocou's shoulders now." said Suzuka "We're going back to Beautis." And with that, with their mission accomplished, and Princess Roxanne and her child in tow, they were on their way back to Beautis. Chap8<<Zero no Tsukaima Fanon>>Chap 10 Category:Chapters